A typical toilet tank like that found in most homes has a flush valve located on the inside bottom of the toilet tank. A flapper resting on top of the flush valve stops the flow of water through the flush valve and forms a somewhat watertight seal. When the toilet handle is pushed downwards, the flapper is lifted allowing water to flow through the flush valve, flushing the toilet. The method of sealing the flush valve with a flapper is common. At some point, the underside of the flapper and the top portion of the flush valve that are in contact and forms a somewhat watertight seal degenerates and begins to leak. Leaking begets leaking and after some time a considerable amount of water is being wasted and the flush valve and flapper must be replaced.